Faded Ink
by lilalexis131
Summary: It's been four years since Kyouya and Haruhi got married. Their son is now four. The letters' ink has started to fade from constant rubbing against protective plastic. Does this mean something big? About their marriage? One case and a unexpected surprise will reveal if all is well with the Young Ootori couple.


Haruhi sighed softly and ran her fingers over the glossed pages of a scrapbook, showing wear from constant movement of the pages. Inside, enclosed in the protective sheets held each letter written to her, from Kyouya. She smiled gently as she came to the last letter written to her, the day of her wedding. She smiled a little more as she ran her fingers over the words written from a nervous mans hands, and pictured him, holed up in whatever room he was in, quickly scrawling out what needed to be said.  
She paused slightly when she felt arms close around her from behind, and a head rest itself on top of hers. "Looking through this old thing again?" The voice murmured softly, filled with warmth and love.  
Haruhi just rolled her eyes slightly and smiled. "Of course. How can i not?"She asked moving to set it aside then turn to face him. "I know you didnt come in here to bug me while im looking through this...wheres the little monster?"She asked smiling up at him and tilting her head.  
"The 'little monster' is upstairs in his bed waiting for his momma to come upstairs and kiss him goodnight"Kyouya said softly kissing her cheek and pulling away from her. He walked around the plush armchair and picked up the scrapbook. "Your going to need to replace this soon if you look through it anymore. Its basically falling apart."He said, running his fingers over the frayed binding and faded covers. "maybe ill pick you up one tomorrow or something while your at work..."He mused out loud, knowing she would be protesting him touching the notes held inside.  
"Its perfectly fine the way it is! ill replace it when it actually does fall apart!" She sniffed, crossing her arms as she looked at him with a pout. She stuck her tongue out at him when he started to laugh softly and hold his hand up in surrender. "Fine, fine. I wont touch it" He said, grinning as he set it down carefully, "Now go say goodnight to Aki before he comes down here and causes trouble"  
Haruhi rolled her eyes but moved to leave the room, knowing he was right. Their son was a force to be reconed with. At four years old, he was into everything and already knew how to charm his parents into getting him anything he wanted, though he never really needed to try. Both Kyouya and Haruhi spoiled the boy rotten. Aki also had the looks of his father, and Haruhi just knew he would be a little heart breaker when he started school. His hair was the same raven tone as his fathers, and his eyes, wide with gray eyes that had flakes of his mothers dark hazel scattered through them. Luckily, the boy didnt need glasses, something both parents were secretly happy with.  
Haruhi shut the door behind her quietly as she kissed Aki goodnight then moved to go into the master bedroom to change into her night clothes. She moved silently across the massive room decorated in grey and purple, barely taking in any of the features anymore as she opened her walk in closet and flicked on the light. As she flipped through the soft silk of many of her nightgowns, she bit her lip in thought as her mind wandered. She was only brought back to time when she heard Kyouya shutting the door behind him and calling her name. "Im in the closet getting changed, Kyouya" She called as she picked out a dark navy nightgown and undressed quickly, hoping Kyouya avoiced walking in to see her. Recently she had begun to lock Kyouya out of the bathroom when she was bathing or getting dressed, and even stopped their little bedroom fun, so she could think of a way to tell him what the doctor had told her form her recent appointment. She was internelly stressing so much, she didnt hear Kyouya call her name as he walked into the closet then froze when he saw her.

Kyouya let his gaze roam over his wifes body slowly. Pale, unblemished skin. Chestnut hair reaching the middle of her back to tease the skin there. Her breasts, larger from the pregnancy though still on the small side. He let his gaze wander lower, before pausing, his breath catching in his throat. Her stomach, normally flat and flush with her body, petruded outwards with a gentle curve, nothing too dramatic, but subtle enough to hide under clothing. He found himself speaking without realizing. "Haruhi...are you pregnant?" That was enough to gain his wifes full attention to him, her brown eyes widening.  
"Were you...were you trying to hide this from me? why?" He asked quietly, sounding a little hurt as he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to face him.

"You werent supposed to find out yet..."She whispered weakly, biting her lip nervously. "Not until i figured out how to tell you..."  
"How to tell me? Jesus Haruhi! i could deal with a simple, 'im pregnant' at random! why didnt you tell me?" He asked, hurt lacing each word.  
"Because if i told you sooner, you wouldnt have let me set everythign up to go to America for that trail! Youd force me to stay home and work from the office, away from any big cases id get! I need to go on this one Kyouya, pregnant or not." She said, seeing how his gaze hardened when she mentioned America.  
"You cant go Haruhi...what if something goes wrong with the pregnancy? i wont be near by to just come and help you! youll be in America, damnit! Just stay, please? there will be other cases you can take" Kyouya said, tightening his hold on her slightly. "Ill beg if i have to, to make you stay" He added, searching her face.  
"Its too late to backout now, Kyouya. I leave in two days. I have my passport and my plane tickets purchased. Id only be gone for two months."She said pulling away from him and frowning. "Now, if you'll so kindly let me, id like to get dressed and go to bed, seeing as i have to get up early for work" She muttered putting the nightgown on and pushing past him to go pull down the bedsheets.  
Kyouya sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head and leaving the room silently to go into his office, leaving Haruhi to watch him, almost sadly, leave the room. She had a feeling he wouldnt be sleeping in the same bed as her tonight.

-  
Im back everyone! High school graduate and going to be attending college in three weeks! sorry i havent been writting more. ive been busy...but heres the sequil to letters written in ink! if theres any spelling errors its most likely because my autocorrect on my ipad is turned off...sucks for me:[ but anyways, i hope you guys like this little taste of the sequil. ill try to keep writting more of it, but i cant say when...but if you guys really want to keep in touch with me and have a tumblr...come follow me! my URL is .com. im on there every day and if you leave me anon ill love you forever:D

Alexis :D


End file.
